Sūkikyō
by Daffa-X
Summary: Empat orang misterius muncul di dunia TV, Mereka mengincar Investigation Team terlebih Yosuke, Apakah yang direncanakan oleh mereka ? bagaimana reaksi para anggota Investigation Team ?
1. Prologue

Sūkikyō

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Fic kedua saya di Fandom Persona, Lagi tidak ada inspirasi pada Fic saya yang lain sehingga saya malah terinspirasi untuk membuat Fic ini

Seperti biasa, akhir kata Author akan mengucapkan...

Enjoy the Story

-Prologue-

Didunia TV ada 4 orang yang sedang berkelana dalam sebuah dungeon, mereka menggunakan jubah dengan penutup kepala, yang membuat wajah mereka tidak terlihat kasat mata.

Namun, ternyata ketika diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata mereka mengenakan Topeng, dengan sebuah Simbol kanji di permukaan topeng itu, dengan warna yang berbeda-beda, yaitu merah, biru, kuning, hijau. mereka berempat sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu di dungeon itu.

tak lama kemudian, mereka bertemu dengan dua ekor shadow berbentuk singa, mereka berempat melawan shadow itu dengan dua grup, si topeng merah dan biru menghadapi shadow yang satu dan si topeng hijau dan kuning menghadapi shadow lainnya.

Si topeng hijau dan kuning dengan mudah mengalahkan Shadow yang mereka lawan, namun tidak dengan Si topeng merah dan topeng biru, mereka kesulitan menghadapi lawan mereka, hingga sang shadow melancarkan agidyne kepada si topeng merah dan membuatnya terjatuh

BLAR

Si Topeng merah terluka karena terkena serangan langsung itu, temannya berusaha membantu namun terlambat, karena shadow itu melancarkan serangan Gigantic Fist kepada si Topeng merah hingga dia tak sadarkan diri

"KITA!"

"SELATAN!"

orang yang dipanggil 'Selatan' itu menoleh kearah teman-temannya, si Topeng Hijau pergi mendekati orang yang dipanggil 'Kita' oleh si Selatan.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa kita tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyebut 'nama asli' di luar markas?" Tanya si Topeng Kuning

"Ya, maaf...aku lupa, aku terlalu khawatir padanya."

"..."

"Ini gawat...'Utara' sudah mati!"

"Dia dikalahkan oleh makhluk itu!?"

BLAR

Si Topeng Kuning menghancurkan Shadow yang membunuh Utara, dia menghancurkannya dengan satu serangan

"Bagus Timur!" Puji si Topeng Hijau

"Terimakasih Barat." Jawab si 'Timur'

"Sekarang kita bagaimana? siapa pengganti Utara?" tanya Selatan

Barat membuka laptopnya dan melihat informasi disana

'Investigation Team'

'Leader : Yu Narukami'

"Bukankah dia orang yang berhasil menghancurkan Adachi?" tanya Selatan

"Ya."

"Jadi, kau bermaksud merekrutnya?" Tanya Timur

"Tidak, dia cukup pintar untuk kita tipu." jawab Barat

"Jadi, untuk apa kau melihatnya?"

"Kita akan merekrut anggota terbodoh diantara mereka."

"Siapa?"

"YOSUKE HANAMURA"

-End Of Chapter-

A/N : Chapter ini masih Prologuenya, maaf jika kurang jelas...Chapter berikutnya bukan merupakan Prologue lagi, diusahakan akan Update secepatnya.

Akhir kata, adakah review untuk chapter ini ?


	2. Chapter 1 : Yosuke in Danger

Sūkikyō

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter kedua di fic ini, Author mengucapkan terimakasih atas Review yang kalian berikan di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya dan dapat memuaskan kalian

Seperti biasa, akhir kata Author akan mengucapkan...

Enjoy the Story

* * *

Chapter 1 : Yosuke in Danger

-Yasogami High School-

Para anggota Investigation Team baru saja selesai menjalankan KBM disana, mereka berencana akan berkumpul di Junes.

"_Well, _karena ini adalah hari sabtu, jadi kurasa bukan masalah jika kita bermalam mingguan di Junes bersama tim?" usul Chie

"Itu ide yang bagus, Chie." Ujar Yukiko

"Bagaimana? apa kau keberatan, Yosuke?" tanya Yu

"Ah, tidak...aku malah senang ada kalian disana." Jawab Yosuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu kepada Rise, Naoto, dan Kanji. kalian pergi lebih dulu saja." Ujar Yu

"Ya." Jawab mereka serempak

Yu kemudian menuruni tangga menuju ke kelas 1-1, kelas Naoto berada, disana, Naoto sudah berkumpul dengan Kanji dan Rise

"Kami akan mengadakan acara 'malam minggu' di Junes. apa kaliian mau ikut?" Tanya Yu.

"Aku ikut, jika _Senpai _ikut." Jawab Rise

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku." Jawab Kanji

"Baik, aku ikut." Naoto Juga Setuju

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sepakat akan-" Perkataan Yu terpotong karena tiba-tiba melihat Yosuke berlari dari atas menuju luar, dan anehnya...dia terpincang-pincang

"Itu, Yosuke-senpai, kan?" Tanya Kanji

'apa yang terjadi padanya?' pikir Yu

-Yosuke POV-

Aku tertatih pergi dari sekolah itu, sial...cewe itu tidak pernah berubah? dia menyerangku seolah aku Shadow hanya karena aku secara tidak sengaja merusak lagi kaset kungfu kesukaannya

* * *

** Flashback**

"Yosuke, aku ingin meminta kembali Kaset Kungfu milikku yang kau pinjam." Ujar Chie dingin

"Hah? Kaset apa?" Tanyaku heran

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, 'The Trial Of The Dragon season 2'" Ujar Chie

"Oh, itu...Kasetnya sangat bagus, begitu pula filmnya." Ujarku

"Bagus kalau kau menyukainya, Sekarang mana kasetnya!?" Ujarnya mulai tidak sabar

Aku merinding, "Oh...um...itu..." tak bisa kulanjutkan perkataanku

"MANA!?" Dia mulai melotot

"...Aku merusaknya." Aku akhirnya dengan bodoh mengakuinya

"APA!? BAHKAN AKU BELUM MELIHAT FILM ITU!" Ujar Chie Kesal

Aku mengeluarkan kaset yang sudah terbelah itu dari tasku

"Aku tidak sengaja merusaknya, akan kuganti bila aku sudah mendapatkan uang..." Ujarku berusaha menenangkan gadis itu

"KAU...! YOSUKE, KEMBALI KESINI!" Dia mulai mengejarku kemudian dia mulai menghajarku dengan sekumpulan jurus kungfu bodohnya itu, namun...tetap menyakitkan...cewek ini kuat...sangat kuat untuk ukuran cewek.

"Argh, cukup Chie, Maaf...apa kaset itu segitu pentingnya hingga kau rela menyakiti temanmu sendiri!?" Ujarku sedikit berteriak agar dia sadar, sialnya bukannya minta maaf, dia malah semakin marah.

"YOSUKE!" Dia membentakku dan bersiap untuk menyerangku lagi.

"Sial!" aku memutuskan untuk lari, jika tidak, penderitaan yang kudapatkan semakin parah, dengan cara apapun, aku harus kabur dari gadis ini bila ingin sadar walau harus dengan tertatih dan terpincang-pincang

Akhirnya, aku menemukan celah dan berhasil lari dari Chie

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

Aku pergi kepusat elektronik Junes, dan segera masuk ke TV World dengan TV yang biasa kami gunakan untuk pergi kesana.

-End Of Yosuke POV-

Yu dan para Investigation Team Junior berkumpul di kelas 2-2, mereka akhirnya mengetahui alasan kenapa keadaan Yosuke begitu.

"Wow...kau sungguh mengerikan Chie-Senpai." Ledek Kanji

"DIAM!" Bentak Chie

"Oops...maaf deh." Jawab Kanji santai

"Kau...mau bernasib seperti Yosuke, hah?" Tanya Chie

"Chie...tenang, aku tahu kau kesal karena Yosuke merusak kasetmu, Tapi...bukan tindakan bijak menyerangnya, kau mau menyerang atau bahkan membunuhnya pun tidak akan membuat kaset itu kembali normal." Ujar Yu panjang lebar

"Aku Tahu...tapi..."

"Sekarang kemana Yosuke?" tanya Yukiko

"Mungkin, dia langsung kerumahnya, kau ingat, kita ada acara dirumahnya." Jawab Yu

"Kau benar, Yu-kun." Jawab Yukiko

"Teddie disana, kan? ayo kita segera kesana." Ujar Rise

Semua Investigation Team disana menangguk setuju.

-Junes-

Para anggota IT menemui Teddie, mereka menanyakan Posisi Yosuke sekarang

"Kemana Yosuke?" Tanya Yu

"Dia pergi ke TV World." Jawab Teddie cemas

"Apa!? kenapa kau tidak ikut dengannya, dia itu tertatih, kan?" tanya Kanji

"Aku ingin, tapi Yosuke bilang aku harus disini dan menunggu kalian." terang Teddie

"Apa yang dia lakukan...sudah terluka begitu kemudian langsung pergi ke dunia shadow? dia sudah gila!" kata Chie

"Uhm...apa kalian tahu penyebab Yosuke begitu?" tanya Teddie

Yu menceritakan semuanya kepada Teddie, hanya memerlukan waktu singkat untuk menjadikan Teddie terkejut

"Chie, tak kusangka kau..." Gumam Teddie

"Kau tidak mengerti." Jawab Chie

"Biar aku saja yang menjemputnya, kalian tunggu disini." Ujar Yu

"Tapi, Yu-kun...tempat itu terlalu berbahaya..." Ujar Yukiko cemas

"Tenang Yukiko, akan tidak akan kalah semudah itu." jawab Yu

Yukiko menangguk, "Berhati-hatilah..."

Yu tersenyum kemudian menangguk kemudian dia masuk ke TV World.

"Ayo kita adakan persiapannya." Ajak Teddie

Para gadis plus Kanji menangguk Setuju

-TV World-

Yosuke terdiam sendirian di TV World, dia masih sedikit kesakitan akibat ulah Chie itu, kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka. datang tiga orang kearahnya.

"_Partner__,_ Yukiko-san, Chie?" Tanya Yosuke seraya membalikkan badannya, namun yang dilihatnya bukanlah tiga orang yang disebutkan itu

"Siapa kalian!?" tanya Yosuke

"Saya Selatan, dia Barat, kemudian yang ini Timur." Jawab Selatan

"Nama yang aneh..." Gumam Yosuke

"Kami datang untuk mengajakmu bergabung, kelihatannya kau sendiri, eh?" tanya Timur

"Yeah, untuk saat ini aku sendiri, tapi aku tidak akan bergabung dengan kalian."

"Hmm...bagaimana kalau bertarung?" tanya Barat

"Boleh juga, kalian disini, berarti kalian persona-user, kan? aku ingin lihat seberapa kuat kalian...mungkin aku akan tertarik untuk bergabung." Ujar Yosuke

"Kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan, anak muda." jawab Selatan

"Baik, siapa yang mau maju lebih dulu?" tanya Yosuke

"Aku yang akan menghadapimu." Ujar Timur

"Baiklah, Susano-o, Garudyne!" Serang Yosuke

Timur berhasil menghindari serangan itu dengan cepat, lalu dia memanggil personanya

"Persona, Ziodyne!" Ziodyne tepat mengenai Yosuke, dia terjatuh, kemudian bangkit lagi dengan sedikit bergetar

"U...uh..."

"Sepertinya kau sedang dalam keadaan lemah." Ujar Timur

"Si...Sial...Garudyne!"

Kali ini, Garudyne mengenai Timur

"Hanya segitukah, Baiklah, Ziodyne!"

BLAR

Yosuke terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya dan kali ini dia tidak bangkit lagi

"Uh...Si...Sial...!"

"Bagaimana, anak muda?"

"Ugh..." Yosuke tidak sadarkan diri

"Baiklah, bawa dia." Barat kemudian membuat sebuah 'Pusaran' dimensi yang merupakan _Warp_ menuju markas mereka

Yosuke dimasukkan kesana dan dia hilang dari TV World.

Yu sampai ketika dia melihat Yosuke dimasukkan kedalam pusaran itu

ketika mereka bertiga juga akan memasuki pusaran itu, Yu menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu!"

mereka bertiga menoleh kearah asal suara

"Yu Narukami." ujar Selatan

"Siapa kalian? kembalikan Yosuke!"

"Sebuah kehormatan bertemu anda disini, Yu Narukami...tetapi kami tidak akan melawan anda disini, kami akan melakukan 'rencana' kami dulu kepada Yosuke Hanamura." Ujar Barat

"Rencana? rencana apa?" tanya Yu heran

"Tidak asik bila kau mengetahui semuanya sekarang, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti Yu Narukami, percayalah...sampai saat itu tiba, sampai jumpa." Ujar Timur sebelum akhirnya mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Yu yang terbengong di tempat itu

"Ok, satu hal yang bisa kusimpulkan bahwa Yosuke dalam bahaya...dia akan dipergunakan untuk sesuatu oleh sekelompok orang yang tidak kukenal, sial, aku terlambat menemukannya." ujar Yu

kemudian dia pergi kembali ke dunia nyata.

* * *

-End Of Chapter-

Baiklah, itu adalah awal masalah dari cerita ini, Chapter selanjutnya akan diusahakan agar Update secepatnya

Akhir kata, adakah Review untuk Chapter ini?


	3. Chapter 2 : Plan against unknown enemies

Sūkikyō

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter berikutnya di fic ini, Author mengucapkan terimakasih atas Review yang kalian berikan di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya dan dapat memuaskan kalian

Seperti biasa, akhir kata Author akan mengucapkan...

Enjoy the Story

* * *

Chapter 2 : Plan againts the unknown enemies !

-Junes-

"Apa menurutmu _Senpai_ akan bisa mengembalikan Yosuke?" Tanya Kanji

"Tentu, kau tahu Yu bukan orang lemah!" jawab Chie

"Tapi...perasaanku tidak enak soal Yosuke-senpai..." ujar Kanji Khawatir

"Oh, ayolah...Yosuke memang biasa melakukan hal bodoh, tapi jika Yu ada disitu, maka semua akan beres." ujar Chie

"Semoga..."

Teddie dan Rise muncul

"Bagaimana, _Senpai_ sudah kembali?" tanya Rise

Mereka menggeleng

"Kau tahu, ini sudah hampir waktunya pesta dimulai, mereka lebih baik cepat atau akan ketinggalan acara." ujar Teddie semangat

"Masih bisa kau memikirkan pesta disaat seperti ini? kita tidak tahu kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada mereka!" teriak Rise

"_Whoa_...tenang Rise-chan, kau tahu, kan bahwa _Sensei _itu bukan orang lemah?" tanya Teddie.

"Uhm...kurasa aku hanya sedikit khawatir." ujar Rise

Chie menggeleng, "Tidak, kau **Sangat **khawatir."

wajah Rise memerah, ya, dia memang sangat khawatir kepada senpai berambut keperakan yang merupakan _leader _dari Investigation Team tersebut

Teddie kemudian angkat bicara, "Kau kan bisa menggunakan Kanzeon untuk mendeteksi dimana keberadaan Sensei, dan..." perkataannya terpotong karena sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul dari TV

dan, ternyata itu adalah Yu Narukami, leader yang sedang mereka bicarakan (A/N : Baik Yu maupun kawan-kawannya sudah bisa mengeluarkan diri masing-masing dari TV tanpa bantuan alat dari Teddie.)

"Ini dia senpai." teriak Rise

"Kau kembali dengan selamat, Yu-kun." ujar Yukiko

"Yeah, tapi kita ada satu masalah..."

"Tunggu, kemana Yosuke-senpai?" tanya Kanji cemas

"Itu masalahnya..."

Yu mencerikatan kembali semua yang dilihatnya, tentang 'penculikan' Yosuke yang dimasukkan kedalam sebuah pusaran, hingga Yu mencoba menghentikannya namun mereka kabur dengan alasan akan melaksanakan sebuah rencana kepada Yosuke sebelum berhadapan dengannya

"Dan dia pergi dengan membawa Yosuke." tutup Yu pada ceritanya

semua tidak dapat berbicara

namun, Naoto yang berbicara lebih dulu.

"Dari cara kau mencerikatannya Senpai, sepertinya mereka memang mengincar Yosuke-senpai." ujarnya tenang

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Bagaimana sekarang? jangan-jangan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya, Ooh...Yosuke-Senpai, ini semua gara-gara kau Chie-Senpai!" Ujar Kanji dengan kecemasan tinggi dan emosi kepada Chie.

"E-Eh...? Apa kau bilang!?" Tanya Chie geram

"Jika kau tidak melakukan hal itu kepada Yosuke-Senpai! dia tidak akan lari dan tertangkap!"

"Itu karena kebodohannya sendiri!"

Tanpa ragu, Kanji meluncurkan sebuah Tinju ke pipi Chie, ini membuat Chie tersungkur ke tanah karena dia tidak bertahan sama sekali, dia tidak menyangka bahwa juniornya akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Semua anggota IT terkejut melihatnya, terkecuali Yu yang tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"K-Kau!" Chie mengelus bagian yang terkena tinju Kanji tadi

"KAU MAU YANG LEBIH MENYAKITKAN!?" teriak Chie yang sudah beridri

"MAJULAH!" Kanji menantang.

"K-Kanji...hentikan..." Rise berusaha menenangkan teman seangkatannya

"Chie, sabar, jangan emosi..." Yukiko juga berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu

Naoto yang daritadi berbicara dengan Yu tidak menyadari pertengkaran itu.

Teddie menikmati pertengkaran itu seolah dia sedang menonton film, sambil berpikir.

_'Chie-chan menemukan seseorang yang bisa dihajar selain Yosuke, tapi Kanji tidak selemah Yosuke' _pikirnya kemudian terkikik sendiri

Kanji dan Chie berhadapan, mereka saling melemparkan tatapan tajam satu sama lain, kemudian bersiap untuk menyerang

Yu melirik sebentar kearah dua orang itu, sebelum kembali berbicara dengan Naoto

Kemudian Chie melancarkan tendangan kungfunya dan Kanji melemparkan pukulannya, namun seseorang dengan sigap berada ditengah mereka, dia kemudian menahan Kaki Chie dan lengan Kanji.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? disaat kita sedang memikirkan cara menyelamatkan Yosuke, kalian malah saling menyerang begini? tidak masuk akal..." ujar Yu dengan tenang, namun dingin yang cukup untuk mengubah atmosfer sekitar menjadi mencekam untuk beberapa saat

"S-Senpai...!"

"Yu-Kun! tapi Kanji yang mulai duluan!" Chie tidak terima

"Chie, Kanji, jangan terlalu terbawa emosi kalian, kita harus tetap tenang untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, dan Kanji...ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Chie." Jelas Yu, nadanya berubah seperti nada yang biasa digunakannya, merubah suasana menjadi tidak mencekam lagi.

"O-Ok!" Chie

"B-Baik..." Kanji

* * *

Hari sudah malam, orangtua Yosuke menanyai alasan Yosuke menghilang, Yu menjelaskan kepada mereka ( A/N : Keluarga para anggota IT sudah mengetahui soal TV world, persona, ataupun Shadow) membuat mereka sedikit cemas.

"A...apa yang harus kita lakukan? haruskah kita memanggil polisi?" tanya Mrs. Hanamura

"Tidak, apa kau lupa bahwa Yosuke pernah mengatakan bahwa Polisi tidak dapat mengakses tempat itu?" tanya Mr. Hanamura

"Anda benar, biar kami yang mengembalikan Yosuke, kami minta izin untuk kekamarnya dan mengakses TV miliknya."

"Ya, silahkan, lakukan yang kalian bisa untuk menyelamatkan Yosuke, kumohon..." pinta Mrs. Hanamura

"Kami akan berusaha, permisi." pamit Yu seraya dia pergi kekamar Yosuke untuk bergabung dengan para anggota IT lainnya untuk membuat rencana penyelematan Yosuke.

-Kamar Yosuke-

"Dia memiliki TV yang besar di kamarnya..." Gumam Chie.

"Tak heran, dia anak manajer Junes." Teddie tersenyum

Yu memasuki kamar

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yukiko

"Mereka sedikit cemas, tapi mereka mempercayakan keselamatan Yosuke kepada kita."

"_Well, _Kalau begitu ayo segera kita selamatkan dia!" seru Kanji kemudian dia pergi ke TV

namun, dihadang Yu

"Kita tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, kita butuh rencana."

"Bagaimana kita bisa membuat rencana, tapi kita tidak mengetahui apapun tentang mereka, maksudku...yang kita ketahui hanya mereka bertiga, bisa menggunakan pusaran untuk warp dan mereka menggunakan topeng...?" Ujar Yukiko

"Hm...ini akan sulit, karena masalahnya, kita tidak kenal siapapun dari mereka, apa mungkin jika mereka itu..._Adachi, Mitsuo, dan Namatame?_" Teddie kali ini yang berbicara

"Adachi, Mitsuo dan Namatame?" tanya Yu heran, "Mereka tidak memiliki kesamaan apapun dengan mereka, jika benar itu mereka, mereka akan mengepung dan menyerangku sekaligus waktu itu, 3 lawan 1 menguntungkan mereka, tapi...mereka malah kabur." ujar Yu

Semua kembali terdiam, penjelasan Yu itu memang memungkinkan bahwa ketiga orang itu bukan mereka, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki informasi tentang tiga orang ini

"...Apa mungkin jika mereka adalah anak buah Adachi?" tanya Naoto

Semua terkejut

"Itu kemungkinan, dan PASTI!" ujar Kanji, "siapa lagi yang menyerang kita selain segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Adachi?!"

Namun, Yu meragukan argumen tersebut.

"Memang ada kemungkinan mereka bekerja untuk Adachi, tapi aku meragukannya..." ujar Yu

"Alasannya...?" Kanji

"Begini, dia mengatakan bahwa itu merupakan _'rencana' _mereka, dan jika memang mereka anak buah Adachi, biasanya Adachi akan memberikan perintah langsung seperti...bunuh atau habisi Investigation Team." jelas Yu

Kanji mengelak, "Tapi, bisa saja dia merubah rencananya karena serangan langsung selalu berhasil kita kalahkan?"

Yu terdiam sejenak, dia tampak memikirkan perkataan Kanji barusan, memang masuk akal bahwa dia merubah rencananya, dan tidak ada aturan yang melarang untuk mengubah rencana dalam pertarungan, apalagi dalam TV World.

Namun, sesuatu tersebit dalam benaknya, mengingatkannya sesuatu.

"Apa kalian semua lupa bahwa baik Adachi, Namatame, maupun Mitsuo sekarang dipenjara? mereka tidak mungkin dapat memerintahkan siapapun jika mereka masih mendekam di penjara." Ujar Yu

"...Jika mereka kabur?" tanya Teddie kali ini

Naoto menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada masalah dengan mereka."

"Berarti, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan Adachi, Namatame, maupun Mitsuo." Yu menarik kesimpulan

"Kalau begitu siapa mereka?" Tanya Kanji, "Dan, apa masalahnya dengan kita?"

"Kita belum tahu pasti soal hal itu, yang jelas mereka kuat, dan kita harus terus meningkatkan kekuatan kita untuk berjaga-jaga, dan mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin untuk langkah selanjutnya." jelas Yu.

Semua menangguk Setuju.

"Baik, kita akhiri rapat ini, besok pagi, kita berangkat ke TV World." tutupnya.

Mereka kemudian membubarkan diri, dan pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat dan tidur.

* * *

-End Of Chapter-

Untuk sekedar informasi sebelum ada yang bertanya, Fic ini **Tidak **berhubungan dengan Fic persona milikku yang sebelumnya. jika kalian pernah membaca Fic personaku sebelum ini, maka Fic ini Bukan sambungannya, jadi mereka tidak berhubungan.

Akhir Kata, Adakah Review untuk Chapter ini ?

Terimakasih.


	4. Chapter 3 : New Yosuke

Sūkikyō

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter berikutnya di fic ini, Author mengucapkan terimakasih atas Review yang kalian berikan di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya dan dapat memuaskan kalian

Seperti biasa, akhir kata Author akan mengucapkan...

Enjoy the Story

* * *

Chapter 3 : New Yosuke

-Unknown Place-

"Kita akan melakukannya sekarang." kata Timur

"Kau yakin kita bisa mempercayainya sebagai pengganti Kita-Maksudku, Utara?" tanya Selatan

"Tidak, aku memilihnya karena dia bisa menggantikan posisi elemen angin yang ditinggalkan Utara, kita harus membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat untuk menyeimbangi kekuatan Utara."

"Hmm..."

"Ada apa Barat?"

"Teman-temannya dari Investigation Team datang ke TV world

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan menghadapinya." ujar Selatan

"Baik, tapi jangan lakukan apapun, sebisa mungkin hindari pertarungan karena kekuatan kita belum maksimal." kata Timur.

"Aku tahu, baiklah, sampai nanti." kemudian dia hilang

_'Pastikan kau selamat' _Pikir Timur pada dirinya sendiri.

-TV World-

"Kita sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk tentang keberadaan Yosuke...kemana kita akan mencarinya?" tanya Chie

"lebih baik kita telusuri seluruh bagian TV world." ujar Yukiko

"AYO! Kita harus cepat karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Yosuke-senpai, dan dia pasti membutuhkan kita!" teriak Kanji

semua menangguk, kemudian sebuah pusaran dimensi muncul di depan mereka.

"Itu pusaran yang digunakan untuk membawa Yosuke!" Yu berkata dengan ekspresi kaget diwajahnya

"Salam, Investigation Team."

"Kau...salah satu orang yang membawa Yosuke!" ujar Yu geram

"Ya, sebuah kehormatan seorang seperti anda mengingat saya, Yu Narukami."

"APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN YOSUKE-SENPAI, HAH!?" Kanji marah dan dia mendekati orang itu, lalu mencengkram bajunya (Seperti yang dia lakukan pada Adachi di rumah sakit ketika Nanako meninggal) kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya

"Relax...tak perlu emosi begitu, untuk mendapatkan sebuah jawaban, kan?" ujarnya kemudian dia meninju bagian perut Kanji, membuatnya kesakitan dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Auch...K-Kau...!" Kanji makin geram.

"_Well, _Aku membutuhkan Yosuke untuk sebuah PROJECT BESAR! kalian akan lihat sendiri nanti, hingga saat itu tiba, sampai jumpa." ujarnya kemudian kembali kepusaran itu.

"HEI, TUNGGU!" teriak Kanji dan berlari ke pusaran itu.

Sesaat sebelum Kanji berhasil menghentikannya, Pusaran itu telah hilang, dia telah kembali ke markasnya yang entah dimana.

"Itu benar-benar mereka, mereka yang membawa Yosuke."

"..." Kanji diam penuh amarah.

"K-Kanji...?" Naoto berusaha memanggilnya

"AYO KITA SEGERA MENYELAMATKAN YOSUKE-SENPAI!" ujar Kanji

"Baik, kita akan berpencar untuk mencari lokasi persembunyiannya, jika ada yang berhasil menemukannya, segera hubungi yang lain." perintah Yu

"Siap!" ujar mereka serempak, kemudian mereka berpencar

-Unknown Place-

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"Tunggu sebentar"

_'One minute before complete'_

_'Complete'_

_"..."_

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Utara?" tanya Barat

"Hm...aku Yosuke." jawab Utara

"Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi Yosuke, kau adalah Utara, sang ksatria Angin."

"Utara? ksatria angin?"

"Ya, kau memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan angin, ditambah persona, itu cukup untuk menghancurkan Investigation Team." jelas Barat

"...Investigation Team? sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu? tapi dimana? siapa mereka?" tanya Yosuke (a.k.a Utara)

"Mereka adalah musuh kita, mereka yang melukaimu."

"Kurang ajar...akan kuhabisi mereka." ujar Utara marah

_'Semua sesuai rencana' _Pikir Barat, "Baik, kita cari dan musnahkan Investigation Team."

Semua menangguk dan bersiap untuk menyerang Investigation Team

* * *

-End Of Chapter-

Mulai saat ini, Author akan menyebut Yosuke dengan sebutan 'Utara' jadi, jika kalian menemukan Utara maka sama artinya dengan menemukan Yosuke, oh, seperti yang lainnya, dia juga menggunakan Topeng, yaitu Topeng merah! jadi Investigation Team tidak akan mengenalinya.

lalu, maaf jika chapter ini tergolong pendek, Chapter ini hanya menjelaskan perubahan Yosuke saja.

Sekian dari Author, Akhir kata, Adakah Review untuk Chapter ini ?

Terimakasih.


	5. Chapter 4 : Pertarungan

Sūkikyō

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter berikutnya di fic ini, Author mengucapkan terimakasih atas Review yang kalian berikan di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya dan dapat memuaskan kalian

Seperti biasa, akhir kata Author akan mengucapkan...

Enjoy the Story

* * *

Chapter 4 : Pertarungan

Investigation team menyebar untuk mencari markas persembunyian kelompok penculik Yosuke, Minus Rise, mereka sekarang sudah dibagi dalam 3 kelompok, yaitu Yu dan Teddie, Yukiko dan Chie, serta Kanji dan Naoto.

"Kemana kita akan mencarinya, Sensei?" tanya Teddie kepada sang leader IT tersebut, Yu menyeritkan dahi tanda dia tidak tahu, "Entah, sepertinya kita harus memeriksa seluruh bagian TV world ini."

"Tidak mungkin Sensei, TV World terlalu luas..." Teddie tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus mengelilingi seluruh bagian TV World

"karena itu, Rise...kau bisa mendergarku?" Yu berusaha mengontak gadis yang merupakan bagian _Support _dari tim tersebut.

"Ya, senpai...aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas." jawab Rise

"Tolong sampaikan pada dua pasangan lainnya, bahwa Yukiko dan Chie ke Selatan, lalu Kanji dan Naoto pergi ke Barat." Perintah Yu

"Ok Senpai, akan kusampaikan pada mereka." respon Rise

-Kanji&Naoto-

"...kemana kita akan pergi, Kanji-kun?" Naoto bertanya dengan menatap pria pemegang arcana emperor tersebut.

"Oh...well...um..." Kanji tidak yakin harus menjawab apa

"Kalian mendergarku?" Rise mengontak mereka dengan kekuatan personanya

"Ya." jawab Naoto singkat

"Tidak ada masalah disini, tenang saja Rise." Ujar Kanji

"Tidak, bukan karena itu, aku akan menyampaikan pesan dari Yu-Senpai."

"Senpai...ada apa dengannya?" tanya Naoto

"Kalian diarahkan untuk pergu ke daerah barat."

"Barat..?" Kanji heran mendengarnya

"Ya, sudah dulu ya, Ja nee..." Rise menyudahi perbincangan mereka

-Yukiko&Chie-

"Si Yosuke itu...bahkan sampai posisinya saja tidak jelas!" Chie marah-marah karena dari tadi, baik dirinya maupun teman-temannya yang lain mampu menemukan pria ber-headset tersebut.

"Chie...sabar, kita harus mencarinya pelan-pelan." respon Yukiko

"Halo Senpai, Kalian mendengarku?" tanya Rise

"Ya. ada apa Rise?" tanya Yukiko

"Yu-Senpai menginginkan kalian pergi ke arah selatan." terang Rise _To the point_

_"_Baiklah, kebetulan kita berada di daerah yang tepat." Ujar Yukiko

"Ok, senpai...aku menunggu perkembangan dari kalian, Ja nee." Rise mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

-Yu&Teddie-

"Ayo Teddie, kita ke Timur." ujar Yu

"Siapa yang ke Utara?" tanya Teddie

"Utara akan kita periksa bersama-sama setelah kita berkumpul kembali." jawab Yu

"Ok, sensei."

Yu kemudian melihat sesosok penampakan berdiri diatas batu yang tidak jauh darinya

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yu kepada pria bertopeng kuning yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Selamat datang di Timur..."

-Yukiko&Chie-

Yukiko dan Chie dikejutkan oleh penampakan seseorang bertopeng biru, menurut ingatan Yukiko, itu merupakan orang yang sama dengan yang menemui mereka tadi, jadi, dia dan Chie memutuskan untuk melawannya untuk mengetahui posisi Yosuke

"Amaterasu, Agidyne!" teriak Yukiko memanggil personanya dan memerintahkannya untuk menggunakan jurus api tingkat tinggi tersebut

"Bodoh, Evade Fire." Selatan dengan cepat dan mudahnya menghindari serangan Yukiko.

Chie kemudian berlari kebelakangnya, "Jangan lupa kami berdua, Suzuka Gongen, Bufudyne!" kali ini giliran Chie yang memanggil personanya dan menembakkan skill es-nya.

"Humph..." Selatan hanya diam dengan tenang menghadapi serangan Chie

Syuuut

"A-APA!?" Chie terkejut skillnya di-drain oleh sang lawan.

"Es tidak akan mempan melawanku, asal kau tahu itu." ia kemudian menghadap Yukiko, "**Scylton, Crystal Ice!" **teriaknya dan sukses mengenai Yukiko.

"ARGH!" Yukiko terjatuh dan dia pun down

"YUKIKO!"

"Ahahaha...ternyata Es memang kelemahannya...!" tawa Selatan

"Kau persona-user juga?" tanya Chie

"Yup."

"Suzuka Gongen, God's hand!" Chie menggunakan serangan fisiknya kali ini

BLAR

"Oof..."Selatan terjatuh karena dia terkena sebuah _Critical hit _dari Chie

"Sekarang, Yukiko!" seru Chie

"Baik, Amaterasu, Agidyne!" Yukiko melancarkan serangannya.

"UGH!" Sebuah teriakan penuh rasa sakit terlontar dari Selatan.

"Ternyata, api adalah kelemahanmu..."

"Hmph...menyenangkan melawan kalian, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." kemudian dia hilang dari situ dengan menggunakan pusaran

"HEI, TUNGGU!" Chie berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat

-Kanji&Naoto-

"Dari tadi, dia hanya terus menghindar..." ujar Kanji

"SP-ku sudah hampir batasnya..." Naoto berkata sembari melihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Barat

"Disini! **Helios, Mercury Bom!**" ujar Barat setengah berteriak

"AH!" Teriak Kanji dan Naoto bersamaan

"Sepertinya kalian kompak ya?" goda Barat

"DIAM! Kau akan membayarnya, Rokuten Maoh, Ziodyne!" kanji melancarkan Ziodyne kepada Barat

"Tidak buruk, balas dia Helios!" Barat kembali memanggil personanya, "Bersiap-" Kata-katanya terpotong oleh serangan Naoto

"Yamato-Takeru, Megidolaon!" Seru Naoto dan personanya sukses melancarkan serangan mematikan itu kepada sang lawan.

BLAR

"...Kau cukup kuat juga, ya?" Ujar Barat, "Tapi, waktu bermain sudah habis, akan kuhadapi kalian nanti..." dia kemudian pergi dengan pusarannya

"Sialan, kita gagal menghabisinya!" ujar Kanji

"Tenang Kanji-kun, yang terpenting kita berhasil mengetahui bahwa tujuannya adalah ke arah utara."

"Atas dasar apa kau bicara begitu?"

"Sulit menjelaskannya, ayo, kita segera kesana, tolong hubungi Rise-chan."

"Ok." Kanji kemudian memberitahu Rise.

-Sementara Itu-

"Jadi, di utara?" tanya Yukiko setelah mendengar penjelasan Rise.

"Ya, Kanji mengatakannya seperti itu.""

Chie menyeritkan kening, "Utara adalah bagian yang tidak diperintahkan oleh Yu-Kun untuk diperiksa, apa kau yakin kita bisa mempercayainya?" tanya Chie.

"Kanji bilang, dia mengatakan hal itu berdasarkan perkataaan Naoto-Kun." jawab Rise

"Naoto? Aah...Aku percaya kalau begitu." ujar Chie

"Kita ke utara sekarang." ujar Yukiko.

-Yu&Teddie-

"A-Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Sensei?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain bertarung..."

"Ya, memang."

"Bersiaplah, Izanagi-No..."

"**Vystarz, Diamond Stab.**" Seru Timur mencegah proses pemanggilan Izanagi-No Okami

"Oof.." Yu terpental dari tempatnya semula.

"Persona dengan nama yang panjang memang lama dipanggil." ujar Teddie

"Berikutnya kau, Vystarz, **Raitoningubandoru **!" beberapa kali kilat terjadi diudara dan menyatu menjadi sebuah kilatan besar

BLAR

Teddie down karena dia terkena serangan di kelemahannya

"Teddie, Ukh...Izanagi-No Okami, Ragnarok!" Seru Yu, ini mengenai Timur

Blar

"Lumayan, kau memang hebat, Raitoningubandoru!" seru Timur hendak menyerang Yu

Syuut

"DIHISAP!?" Timur tidak mempercayai serangannya tidak berguna.

"Elemen Listrik tidak akan mempan padaku, Izanagi-No Okami...Phanta Rhei!" Izanagi-No Okami membuat sebuah pusaran angin besar yang sukses mementalkan Timur jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Selesai, Teddie, bertahanlah..." Yu berkata sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Teddie

"...Sensei?"

"Teddie..."

"Senpai, kau mendengarku?" Rise mengontak Yu

"Ya. ada apa?" tanya Yu

"Segera keutara, yang lain sudah disana!" seru Rise

"Hmm...Baiklah." Yu kemudian menunggu hingga Teddie sadar sepenuhnya lalu pergi ke arah Utara

* * *

-End Of Chapter-

Sebelum mengakhiri, Author akan memberikan data tentang persona para persona-user baru tersebut :

**1. Timur**

**-Persona : Vystarz**

**-Arcana : Emperor**

**-Resistance : Electricity**

**-Weakness : - (Belum diketahui)**

**2. Barat :**

**-Persona : Helios**

**-Arcana : Justice**

**-Resistance : Light**

**-Weakness : - (Belum Diketahui)**

**3. Selatan :**

**-Persona : Scylton**

**-Arcana : Hierophant**

**-Resistance : Ice**

**-Weakness : Fire**

Itu data sementara dari persona mereka, apabila ada yang kurang, bisa diberitahukan agar Author dapat menambahkannya di chapter depan

Sekian dari Author, Akhir kata, Adakah Review untuk Chapter ini ?

Terimakasih.


	6. Chapter 5 : Penyelamatan Yosuke !

Sūkikyō

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter berikutnya di fic ini, Author mengucapkan terimakasih atas Review yang kalian berikan di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya dan dapat memuaskan kalian

Seperti biasa, akhir kata Author akan mengucapkan...

Enjoy the Story

* * *

Chapter 5 : Penyelamatan Yosuke !

Investigation Team sudah menuju kearah Utara, Kanji dan Naoto adalah pasangan pertama yang sampai ke tujuan.

"Kau yakin ini arah utara?" tanya Kanji kepada Naoto

Naoto menangguk

"Tapi kenapa tidak seorang pun dari mereka berada disini?" tanya Kanji lagi

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka tersesat?" jawab Naoto tidak yakin

"Mereka atau kita yang tersesat?" tanya Kanji sarkastik

"Mereka, ini arah utara, sudah dibuktikan oleh kompas mata angin milikku." jawab Naoto

"Oh...Ok, baiklah..."

Tak lama kemudian, Chie dan Yukiko datang

"HEY!" Seru Chie ketika dia melihat dua Juniornya sudah berada di tempat yang dijanjikan

"Yo, Senpai." balas Kanji

"Jadi, kemana tujuan kita sekarang?" tanya Chie seraya dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah setelah berlari itu

"Itu, kuil disana!" Ujar Naoto sambil menunjuk ke arah Kuil besar didepan mereka

"Wow...kuil itu sangat besar...pasti sulit mencari seorang Yosuke didalam sana..." gumam Chie

"Ok, Sekarang kita masuk!" seru Kanji kemudian dia hendak berlari ke dalam sana sebelum akhirnya dihadang Naoto, Chie, dan Yukiko.

"Tidak secepat itu, Kanji-kun!"

"Kenapa!?" Kanji geram dengan pencegahan mereka

"Senpai dan Teddie masih belum disini." jawab Naoto tenang

"Ya, Kita tidak bisa masuk kedalam tanpa seorang leader!" Seru Chie

"_Well,_ Leader, huh? kau tidak ingat siapa yang menemukan ini pertama kali? KITA! aku dan Naoto yang menemukannya, Bukan Yu-Senpai! dia memang kuat tapi kita sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ini demi Yosuke-Senpai!" Seru Kanji

"Kita juga tidak bisa terpencar begitu saja!" balas Chie

"Cukup, mereka bisa menyusul, aku akan masuk dan menolong Yosuke-Senpai! terserah kalian mau menunggu sampai mereka datang kesini, atau mau ikut denganku sekarang." ujar Kanji kemudian dia berbalik badan, "Oh, dan jangan coba untuk menghentikanku, karena kalian tidak akan bisa melakukan itu." kemudian dia berlari ke dalam kuil itu

"HEY! TUNGGU!" Chie berusaha memanggil Kanji tapi dia sudah menghilang ke dalam kuil itu

"Dasar gegabah..." gumam Naoto

Yu dan Teddie akhirnya datang

"Mana Kanji?" tanya Yu langsung ketika dia sampai dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Kanji

"Dia sudah duluan."

"Baiklah, ayo masuk!"

Setelah Yu memberikan perintah itu, maka mereka masuk ke dalam Kuil itu.

-Kuil-

Investigation Team menelusuri Kuil tersebut, mereka berusaha mencari Yosuke yang saat ini belum diketahui berada di mana. Sudah lebih dari 5 mereka telusuri, namun sosok pria berarcana Magician tersebut belum juga ditemukan.

"Kita sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk dimana dia..." gumam Naoto pelan

"Mustahil, dia tidak ada dimana-mana..." respon Teddie

"Teman-teman...!" Rise mengontak mereka dengan menggunakan personanya

"Rise, kau menemukan lokasi Yosuke?" tanya Kanji penuh harap

"Ya, dia tidak ada dilantai ini!" seru Rise

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yu

"Coba kalian cari tangga menuju lantai yang lain, baiklah, aku akan mencoba memastikan dilantai mana dia berada..."

"Baiklah, kabarkan penemuan lainnya!"

Rise kemudian menyudahi pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Lantai yang lain...tapi kita sama sekali tidak melihat adanya lantai ke atas..." gumam Kanji putus asa, "Apa mungkin mereka menghancurkan tangganya karena tahu kita akan datang? agar kita tidak bisa mengejarnya keatas?"

Semua terdiam, namun tiba-tiba Yu teringat sesuatu

"Mungkin bukan tangga ke atas..." gumamnya

"Apa maksudmu, senpai?" tanya Naoto bingung mendengar pernyataan senpai berambut keperakan tersebut

"Seperti ditempatmu Naoto, mereka makin kebawah membuat lantai bawah tanah...dengan berarti, kita harus mencari tangga turun." jelas Yu

"Tangga turun...tunggu, kalau itu aku melihatnya!" seru Yukiko

"Dimana?"

Yukiko kemudian membawa mereka ke sebuah tangga yang ditutupi semacam karpet dan tangga itu memang menuju kebawah

"Kau teliti sekali, Yukiko." puji Yu

wajah Yukiko merona mendengarnya, "Terimakasih, Yu-kun."

"Ok, langsung!" Kanji turun ke bawah lebih dulu diikuti para punggawa Investigation Team lainnya

-Lantai B1F-

"Ini dia..." ujar Kanji

mereka mengitu jalan tersebut hingga akhirnya, jalan tersebut terbagi menjadi 3 bagian.

"Mereka punya 3 jalur!" seru Chie

"Jalur mana yang akan kita ambil?" tanya Kanji

"Kita akan berpencar." sahut Yu

"APA!?" teriak Kanji

"Itu akan mempercepat dan memudahkan kita mencari Yosuke, selain itu, jika kita terfokus pada satu jalur, mereka akan menyadari kita karena keributan yang kita buat di jalur tersebut, dan mereka langsung bisa menyerang kita mendadak." Jelas Yu

"Ergh...baiklah." Kanji akhirnya menurut

"Kita berpisah sesuai pasangan yang tadi, jangan lupa bila bertemu Yosuke atau mendapatkan masalah, hubungi yang lain!" Perintah Yu

"YA!"

"Berpencar!"

Dengan itu akhirnya mereka berpencar dan fokus mencari Yosuke di jalur mereka masing-masing

-Jalur I-

Yu dan Teddie memeriksa setiap kamar yang ada disana, mereka berharap menemukan Yosuke secepatnya karena mereka mendapatkan _Feeling_ yang kurang baik untuk beberapa hal.

"Yosuke, kemana kau...?" tanya Teddie

Yu lebih memilih untuk diam dan fokus mencari Yosuke daripada memanggil Yosuke seperti yang Teddie lakukan.

"YOSUKE!"

"Teddie, kecilkan suaramu, atau persona-user bertopeng itu akan menemukan kita."

"Maaf sensei, habisnya Teddie tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mencari Yosuke..."

Yu dan Teddie akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu besar.

"Masuk?" tanya Teddie

"Ya." balas Yu

Mereka akhirnya memasuki pintu terakhir tersebut

-Jalur II-

Yukiko dan Chie adalah pemeriksa jalur ini, mereka melakukan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Yu dan Teddie, namun, mereka lebih tenang sedikit dari mereka

"Baik, nihil...kita tidak menemukan Yosuke dikamar manapun..." ujar Chie

Yukiko tidak merespon ucapan sahabatnya itu, dia terfokus kepada sebuah pintu besar diujung lorong jalur yang mereka lewati ini

"Yukiko? kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chie

"Hm? oh, iya...kau tidak perlu khawatir..." ujar Yukiko

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Chie

"Aku penasaran dengan ruangan itu..." Ujar Yukiko sambil menunjuk ruangan yang dimaksud

"Haruskah kita masuk?"

"Sepertinya, itu ruangan terakhir di jalur ini..."

Yukiko dan Chie akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu

-Jalur III-

Naoto dan Kanji yang bertugas memeriksa seluruh bagian Jalur ini, mereka dengan cekatan memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada di jalur tersebut, namun hasil yang mereka peroleh tidak jauh berbeda dari dua pasangan sebelumnya

"Yosuke-senpai tidak ada dimana pun, sial!" marah Kanji

"Tenang Kanji-kun...kita akan menemukannya..." Naoto berusaha menenangkan Kanji

"Tapi dimana! kita sudah memeriksa seluruh ruangan di jalur ini dan tidak satupun diantara mereka yang menghubungi kita! itu berarti mereka juga belum menemukan Yosuke-senpai, kan!?" tanya Kanji penuh emosi

Naoto terdiam sejenak, "Tidak, kita belum memeriksa seluruh ruangan dari jalur ini..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naoto menunjuk sebuah pintu besar di ujung lorong jalur yang mereka lewati, Naoto dan Kanji akhirnya sepakat untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

-West room-

Yu dan Teddie tidak menemukan apapun didalam sana, kecuali sebuah ruangan kosong dan seseorang yang menghadang pintu keluar dari ruangan ini, tunggu...seseorang?

"Yosuke?" Yu bertanya kepadanya dengan ragu, dia berharap orang ini adalah Yosuke agar masalah cepat selesai

"Atas dasar apa kau mengiraku Yosuke...?" tanya pria bertopeng, yang diketahui sebagai barat itu

**_'Oh, Shit...kita sepertinya bertemu_ masalah'** ujar Teddie dalam hati

"Maukah kau memberitahu kami dimana Yosuke?"

"Kau kuat...namun kau bodoh, Yu Narukami, kau kira aku akan semudah itu memberi tahu dirimu dimana Yosuke? dia sekarang salah satu diantara kami!"

"Dia salah satu diantara kalian? maksudmu dia dipihak kalian? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yu, dia masih bisa mempertahankan ketenangannya.

"Kami sudah berhasil melakukan rencana kami terhadapnya, nah...sekarang bersiaplah, dia tidak menanggap kalian lagi, Investigation Team!"

"Omong kosong! buktikan ucapanmu!"

"Baik, mari kita mulai..."

"PERSONA!" Seru Barat, Yu, dan Teddie secara bersamaan, menyebabkan Helios, Izanagi-No Okami dan Kamui berada diarena

"Helios, **Mercury Bom**!" Seru Barat

"Izanagi No-Okami, **Brave Blade**! hancurkan Bom itu!" perintah Yu kepada personanya

Bom itu berhasil dihancurkan sebelum mengenai Yu

"Refleks yang cepat, Narukami..."

"Ini belum seberapa, Izanagi-No Okami, **Nifleim**!" Seru Yu

"Argh!" Barat terjatuh, menunjukkan bahwa kelemahannya ada di es.

"Teddie!"

"Okay senei, Kamui, **Bufudyne**!" seru Teddie, dan personanya menembakkan es kepada sang lawan

BLAR

"Ugh..." Barat semakin kesakitan karena dua kali harus menerima serangan Es.

"Sudah mau buka mulut?" tanya Yu

"Mari kita lihat, **Judge Comet** !" Seru barat dan personanya mulai menjatuhkan komet ke arena

BLAR

Yu dan Teddie terkena dampak dari serangan itu, cukup menyakitkan memang, namun itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka.

"Teddie, kita harus gunakan serangan gabungan!" seru Yu

"Ya!"

"Kalian cukup keras kepala untuk ukuran anak SMA...baik, majulah...!"

"Nifleim..."

"Bufudyne..."

_**'Serangan Es...? SIAL!'**_

**"Ice Shadow!"** Seru Teddie dan Yu, membuat persona mereka merapat dan menyatukan es mereka menjadi bongkahan Es besar dan mendorong Barat hingga ke ujung ruangan dan membuat topengnya retak.**  
**

"Kurang ajar..." ujar Barat

Prang

Topeng itu perlahan mulai jatuh ke lantai, pecah...dan menunjukkan wajah asli sang pemilik

"Siapa kau!?" tanya Teddie

"Nishi Fujikawa...kau memang hebat Yu Narukami...seperti yang mereka bilang..."

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, ingatlah...kau mungkin mengalahkanku kali ini, tapi aku akan membalas kekalahan ini!" dia berseru kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan itu

"Kurasa urusan kita disini selesai, Sensei...?"

"Ya, ayo kita keluar..."

Yu dan Teddie akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

-East Room-

Yukiko dan Chie memasuki ruangan yang tertata rapi dan didesain dengan sangat indah, Yukiko sedang mengagumi keindahan tempat tersebut sebelum diganggu oleh sang pemilik ruangan

"Vystarz, **Omega Lightning!**" serunya

BLAR

serangan ini mengejutkan Yukiko dan Chie, karena kemunculan Timur bisa dibilang tiba-tiba

"Kuperingatkan kau, jangan terkesima terlalu lama dengan sesuatu yang merupakan milik musuhmu!" seru Timur

"Terimakasih atas peringatanmu, **Agidyne!**" Seru Yukiko

BLAR

"Serangan itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku, Nona..."

"Apa iya?" Yukiko menyeringai

"Apa?"

Chie tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya

"**God's Hands!**" Seru Chie yang membuat Timur terkejut

Bruak

Sebuah serangan fisik yang keras baru saja mengenai tubuh pria bertopeng tersebut, namun dia masih bisa bangkit lagi

"Apa kau bisa lebih dari itu?" tantangnya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Vystarz, **Lightning Rays!**" dengan itu, keluarlah listrik dari seluruh penjuru tubuh sang persona yang menyerang kepada dua wanita yang melawannya

BLAR DUAR

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

Yukiko dan Chie terpental, namun mereka masih bisa bangkit kembali.

"Kalian wanita yang keras kepala!" desis Timur

"Kau yang keras kepala! sudah tahu sendirian, tapi masih berani melawan kami!"

"Memang jumlah kalian menguntungkan kalian dan merugikanku?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Heh, tentu saja, TIDAK!"

"Kita lihat itu nanti!" sahut Chie

"Tidak kita tunjukkan sekarang saja."

"Yukiko!"

Yukiko menangguk, Chie tersenyum melihatnya

"Baiklah, Serangan Gabungan!"

Timur sempat terkejut, namun dia memutuskan untuk diam dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi

"Amaterasu, Agidyne!"

"Suzuka Gongen, God's Hands!"

"**FLAME JUDGEMENT!" **Seru keduanya bersamaan, membuat Skill God's Hands yang diselimuti Api

Serangan itu kena telak ke tubuh Timur, dan membuatnya terdorong hingga ujung ruangan.

"Sialan...aku terlalu meremehkan kalian..." Ujarnya, Topengnya perlahan mulai hancur dan jatuh ke lantai

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yukiko

"Kazuma Hiraofu...pastikan ingat wajah dan nama ini, karena kelak aku akan membalas kalian!" setelah berseru seperti itu, Kazuma pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kita juga sebaiknya bergegas pergi!"

Yukiko dan Chie akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

-South Room-

Giliran Kanji dan Naoto yang memasuki ruangan Akhir, disana terlihat berantakan dan tidak teratur, banyak poster-poster, kertas dan sebagainya yang bersebaran di lantai

"Tempat ini sungguh berantakan..." gumam Naoto.

"Kau benar, pasti pemiliknya malas." responn Kanji

Tiba-tiba sesosok manusia muncul dari bayangan

"Jangan seenaknya mengeritik, memangnya kau punya bukti jika kau lebih baik dariku?"

"Kau...si _baka _dari selatan!" seru Kanji

"Argh...diamlah!" balas selatan

"Beritahu kami dimana Yosuke-senpai! kau pasti tahu, kan!?" seru Kanji

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun terhadapnya!"

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba!"

"Begitu? cobalah sekarang!" tantang Selatan

"Rokuten Maoh, **Ziodyne!**" Seru Kanji

BLAR

"Yamato-Takeru, **Diamond Blade!**" Seru Naoto

Crash

Sebuah tebasan kena telak di tubuh selatan

"Okay...bersiaplah, Scylton, **Ice Crystal!**"

Kristal es mulai menyelimuti baik Kanji maupun Naoto, namun Naoto dapat menghancurkan kristal es tersebut dengan Deathbound

"Tch...bersiaplah, **Ice Shower!**" Selatan melompat ke atas dan memanggil personanya, kemudian membuatnya menyerang dengan es dari langit.

Blar crash

Kali ini, seluruh es tersebut mengenai Kanji dan Naoto, membuat mereka mengeram kesakitan dan Selatan melihatnya dengan tatapan puas.

"Kalian Tamat disini."

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi!"

"Apa yang kalian bisa lakukan?"

"Naoto, sekarang!" Kanji berseru kepada Naoto

Naoto menangguk, kemudian dia memanggil personanya

"Diamond Blade..."

Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Kanji yang juga memanggil personanya

"Ziodyne!"

Ziodyne membuat Diamond Blade menjadi seperti pedang yang diselimuti petir, Petir pada Diamond Blade besar dan siap menyambar apa saja yang diserang dengannya.

"**Lighning Crusher!**" Seru Kanji dan Naoto

BLAR

Diamond Blade sukses menikam Scylton dan petirnya menyambar ke Selatan, membuat energi Selatan terkuras dan topengnya mulai retak, dan perlahan tapi pasti, hancur berkeping-keping dan jatuh ke lantai

Scylton pun lenyap dari arena, meninggalkan Selatan yang terbengong sendiri.

"A-Aku...kalah...?"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kanji

"Heh, Minami Kazuyora, ingat itu baik-baik, karena aku akan membalasmu nanti." ujarnya sambil keluar dari ruangan itu

"Ayo kita keluar, Naoto."

"Ya." Naoto merespon singkat, kemudian mereka pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kemudian, ketiga pasangan itu akhirnya mengikuti jalan lurus yang entah membawa mereka kemana, hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari jika ketiga jalur itu akan bersatu kembali satu sama lain.

"Itu tangga turun." ujar Teddie

Yu menangguk, "Ya, tapi, kita harus menunggu yang lain."

"HEY!" Yu dan Teddie dapat mendengar suara dari Chie, Kanji, Naoto, dan Yukiko. kemudian mereka mendekati Yu dan Teddie.

"Sepertinya ketiga jalur ini memiliki arah yang sama." ujar Naoto.

"Ya, tapi, masing-masing dari mereka telah dijaga." lanjut Yu.

"Maksudmu, Yu-kun." Yukiko bingung dengan maksud Yu.

"Kami bertemu dengan salah satu pria bertopeng itu, dan aku yakin kalian juga." jelas Yu, kedua pasangan yang lain pun menangguk

"Sudah kuduga." ujar Yu sambil tersenyum.

"Teman-Teman...!" suara Rise memanggil mereka.

"Ya?" tanya mereka

"Aku sudah menemukannya, Yosuke-senpai ada tepat dibawah lantai ini."

"Berarti, kita hanya tinggal menuruni tangga ini?" tanya Yu

"Ya, tapi, hati-hati, aku merasakan kehadiran tiga persona-user lain dibawah."

"Itu pasti mereka, terimakasih atas informasinya Rise."

Kemudian Rise memutuskan kontak dengan mereka.

"...Jadi?" tanya Yukiko

Yu mengangguk, "Ya, Kita akan turun kebawah sekarang..."

Semua memperhatikan tangga itu sebelum turun ke bawah

_'Tunggu Kami, Yosuke...!'_

* * *

-End Of Chapter-

Sepertinya ini menjadi chapter yang panjang, Author sendiri tidak menyangka akan menjadi sepanjang ini, mungkin ini chapter terpanjang dari semua Chapter yang pernah Author tulis. tapi, semoga kalian tetap enjoy membacanya

Chapter selanjutnya akan diupdate secepat mungkin, mohon ditunggu ya...:)

Akhir kata, adakah Review untuk chapter ini...?

Terimakasih


End file.
